Where the Wild Things Are
by Faia Saiyajin
Summary: Updated. But it's a short chapter. Inspiration has run out of me like urine down a drunk's leg.
1. Default Chapter

title: Where the Wild Things Are  
author: Faia Saiyajin  
series: Vampire Hunter D  
rating: R  
-Disclaimer goes here. I didn't intend to rip off the title of a book and a Metallica song at the same time... but it was all I could think of. This is my first attempt at a Vampire Hunter D epic-fic, taking place a few years after BloodLust. I've found it EXTREMELY difficult to write for D (which is why he isn't one of the main characters, hehehe...), so if anyone has any pointers, I'd be more than grateful.  
---  
"Stupid stupid stupid!!" Collapsing to her knees, ignoring the sting of rocks jabbing her flesh, the young girl hunched over, her sides heaving, sweat trickling down her face, and making her cotton dress stick to her back.  
  
The city of Garousha lay behind her, along with her parents, two brothers, their cats, and a horse.  
  
"I hate... running..." she wheezed, lifting her face to the sky. Streaked with crimson, the sun hung dangerously low on the horizon. It was almost sunset, and she had made little progress. The thought of being alone in the dark made her shiver, which sent goosebumps rising on her skin.   
  
"No time to waste, Kat..." she told herself, weakly pushing to her feet. Her legs shuddered and threatened to give out, knees knocking together just below the hem of her dress. A tall, slender thing, Kathrine was more gawky than girly. Always scraggly-looking, her thick brown hair wild and untamed, hazel eyes tinged with a permanant cynicism, Kat was the 17-year-old youngest daughter of of a poor, but respectable family in the town of Garousha.  
  
Tugging on the too-short dress, hoping to make it longer, Kat scowled. She was more apt to rip the thing in half, rather than lengthen it. The tiny faded flowers didn't comply, not budging from the equally faded patchwork field they were crammed together on. Her boots, black leather work boots, the only shoes she owned, were unlaced and scuffed, having seen better years. Mostly she went barefoot, and prided herself on the thick layer of calluses that padded her feet, inhibiting almost all sensation. But foolhardy she was not, and figured it would be best to bring the clumpy boots, because it wasn't wise to run from Garousha all the way to... to...  
  
"I hate running, dresses, idiotic parents ...AND WHEN I DON'T HAVE A PLAN!!!" Kat fumed, balling her hands into tight fists at her sides. She wasn't like her oldest brother Thom. He was 25, and obviously the favorite of her parents. He had a solution for everything. Then there was Jay. The other older brother, age 21. The bohemian, the starving artist. Hopless dreamer and all around fool. Kat, was, if nothing, the realist of the family. Her mother had long ago lost her mind, and her dad wasn't far behind. It was Kat who was the income. The one who worked her scrawny arse off to keep the meager amounts of cash flowing. Thom was still waiting for their ship to come in, and Jay was too busy dreaming of his long-overdue epiphany to really care.   
  
She could no longer take it. That's why she left. Without a word, a warning, to betray her contempt for her happy-go-lucky family. "Shit shit shit shit... I hate my life... shit shit shit shit shit... I still hate my life..." she panted, willing her long legs to break into a run. Glaring at the sun, which was nothing more than a thin crescent behind the mountains in the west, she almost commanded it to stay put, so that the last dying rays of sunlight would hold out until she found a town.  
  
Ominous in its completeness, the night took over despite her warning, leaving the petrified mortal alone, still racing across the wilderness. It had been a day and a half since she'd runaway, and now, hungry, alone, and totally lost, it took all the gumption Kat had to not turn around and run back.  
  
Helter-skelter in her flight, she lost her footing, the toe of her boot catching on the loose scree, sending her flying face-first into the earth.   
  
"God...damnit..." she whispered, pounding her fist into the dirt, the effort of getting to her feet too much at the moment. It was the last straw. Her knees were scraped, the wind knocked from her lungs, and she could feel the dust that stung her closed eyes. Putting her forehead down on her left arm, she let the tears come. "I hate my life." Covering her head with her other arm, she lay there, waiting for something, anything.  
  
What sounded like a small avalanche pulled her from her four-hour nap, sending her clamoring to her feet, looking around in panic. The earth shook, as a monstrous steel caravan roared by her, kicking up dust as it roared past.   
  
"What the...hell?" Cocking her head at this strange sight, she watched the dimly lit windows of the cars as they traveled on. Easy to spot in the blackness, the yellow lights of the last car came to a halt about 400 yards ahead of her. "They could be murderers and thieves." Kat said, her voice dry. "Or they could be a pack of traveling nuns." This made her grin. "I don't care, really. I just need some water and some directions..." Taking a ragged breath, she trudged forward once more, chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
She said nothing as she closed the gap between she and the caravan, the scuffle of her boots barely carrying above the commotion from the passengers in the train as they set up their night-camp. It was a chore to raise her feet, and that, combined with the oversized footwear, made for another nasty spill.  
  
Wiping out once more, not ten feet from the back end of the train, she swore, loudly. A warning growl followed her words, making her freeze. Lifting her head slowly, carefully, she was greeted with a pair of bright yellow eyes, its growl louder now, accented with the clink of chains.  
  
"Traveling nuns don't keep guard dogs... do they?" Kat asked off-handedly, slowly pushing to all fours. "...easy...fella... good... boy..." she whimpered, holding her left hand out as a gesture of peace. "I don't mean any harm... just looking for some directions... I'm sorta lost, you know." she laughed a little, the growling coming to a stop, as the dog, still hidden in the darkness, sniffed the air, coming close to her palm. Kat grinned. "Good boy..." Moving slowly, as to not scare it, she moved her hand forward, to pet it gently, and show her appreciation for it not biting her head off. "You're not a real good guard dog, are ya?" She chuckled.  
  
But her fingers weren't greeted with a cold wet nose, whiskers, and a muzzle. No. This dog had a human face. 


	2. 2

It was a mild understatement to say that Kat was sufficently freaked out by this turn of events. When she skittered backwards, the dog-man followed, as far as his lead would allow. Now no longer concealed by the shadow thrown by the train, Kat made out the rest of his features in the dim lights.   
  
One word came to mind. Monstrous.  
  
Easily 6 feet 5, maybe taller, he was hunched to the ground, mostly because of the weight of the chains he wore. His wrists were shackled together with heavy chains and iron cuffs. His dark skin was covered in dust, as he had obviously been forced to run behind the caravan. Pants that had fit at one time were now too big, tied at his waist with a peice of rope. The loose legs were cinched at the ankles by another pair of shackles, and another length of thick chain.   
  
His chin met against another thick cuff, that had abraded his flesh, leaving his lower throat raw and oozing blood. A long wound, that was sure to be an ugly scar, festered on his chest, starting above his collar bones, running on a low diagonal to the compact muscles of his stomach.  
  
Kat was more of an animal person than a people person, and despite the man-beast's ferocious appearance, her heart softened for the captive. "You poor thing..."  
  
Hearing the sympathy in her voice, he cocked his head, regarding her with his amber eyes. Despite his beaten-down appearance, his eyes conveyed a different emotion. Whoever held him prisoner had not yet broken his spirit. He chuffed lightly, raising his chin proudly. Shaggy dark hair covered his head, running down his back, held in a loose ponytail with another bit of rope. His sideburns extended to the curve of his square-cut jaw, barely concealing the small gold hoops he wore in the lobes of his pointed ears.  
  
"Here..." she said carefully, inching closer. Knowing that she ran the risk of him turning on her, she quelled what little fear she had. "Let me see that wound." Holding her left hand out still in friendship, she used the other to pull free the small white hankerchief in the side pocket of her dress. When she was close enough, Kat tentively dabbed at the blood on his throat, not wanting to incite him to violence through pain. He sat through her ministrations, legs folded, hands resting on his ankles. Head lowered, almost dejectedly, he watched her through the thick fringe of hair that touched his arched eyebrows.  
  
When most of the blood was removed, and the dried crust of blood and pus on his chest had been flaked off, Kat sat on back on her heels, folding the stained hanky into quarters. "There we go." She grinned. "All clean."  
  
What little light they had was cut off, as a large figure stepped between they and the lamps. Kat whimpered, seeing the portly silhouette, which held a coiled whip at its side.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" it said, with a voice thick with a foreign-sounding accent.  
  
Kat's patient was in a crouch now, growling menacingly. She squeaked and edged behind him.  
  
"Gustav! Bring the lamp over here!" the fat figure boomed over his shoulder.  
  
A smaller man scurried forward, holding the oil light high, illuminating the man-beast and woman. The fat one was bald and sweaty, a rat-tail mustache brushing against his round chin. He wore a red vest inlayed with gold swirl-marks, pendulous belly hanging over black cotton pants. Thick rings were on his fingers, and he wore a giant hoop in his left ear. The smaller man, Gustav, looked greasy and neurotic, shirtless, but wearing the same pants as his companion. His black hair was slicked back and oiled, dust clinging to the surface. A strange tattoo marked the left side of his face, spread over part of his eyelid and brow.  
  
"Looks like our doggy's found a friend, Hoi." he guffawed, his laugh a donkey's bray.  
  
"Indeed he has." Hoi chuckled, stroking his mustache. "Who might you be, little lady?" He peered over his 'doggy', close enough to see her, but still out of reach of the beast.  
  
"Kat. From Garousha."  
  
"Garousha, eh? We just came from there, didn't we, Hoi?" Gustav said, eyeing Kat in a way to make her uncomfortable.  
  
"Aye. Sold a young gentleman a lovely snake-woman."  
  
Kat's eyes went wide. Sold? They were slave traders?! "What do you mean, sold?"  
  
Hoi laughed, his belly shaking. "Aye. We're Gustav and Hoi, proprietors of the Midnight Children. A side-show and auction block. We specialize in rare ...things." He looked down at the man infront of Kat. His look was met with a threatening snarl.  
  
"But that's ...illegal!!"  
  
"Maybe for your kind, lass. But this be the traveling village of Dov. We make our own rules." Gustav hooted. He then promptly made a loud noise in his throat, and turned his head, spitting.  
  
Kat curled her lip in disgust. 'Wretched Gypsies...' "What about him?"  
  
"This flea-bitten mongrel? Good-for-nothing. Can't even let him in the car. He's killed valuable property of ours. ...and we can't have that, considerin' as they're so hard to find anyway..." Gustav kicked dirt and stones in his direction.   
  
Chains slithered and snaked as the man tried to retaliate, lashing out with such speed Kat didn't even notice until Hoi and Gustav swore in a strange language, jumping back, out of reach.  
  
Hoi silenced the momentary uprising by unfurling his whip, snapping it hard across his exposed back. His victim yelped in pain. Kat gasped, horrified.  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"I can! And I will. He belongs to me!" He grunted, as Kat leapt up, jerking on the thick arm that held the whip. Tossing her off easily, she landed hard on her back beside the man-beast.  
  
Getting to her feet, Kat smoothed her dress. If he were left in their 'care' for much longer, he'd wind up dead. "...Is... is he for sale?"  
  
"Him? HA!" Gustav laughed his obnoxious laugh. "No one wants him. We've had him for years. And the bastard's made sure no one will make an offer."  
  
"I do. I don't have a lot of money, but I'll give you all I have." Kat said, silencing the half of her mind that was currently trying to talk her out of what seemed to be a REALLY stupid act.  
  
"Eh? Well, I'd be more than willing to get him off my hands for 20. He's not worth much more. But don't come cryin' to us when he rips you apart. Vicious animal." Hoi said, smoothing his meaty fingers over his double chin. "Take him and go. It's more of a payment to be rid of him. Get the keys, Gustav."  
  
His partner scuttled off, leaving Kat, Hoi, and her new purchase. Forking over the money, leaving her with only a meager amount left, Kat tried to ignore the grimy feel of his fingers as he took the wrinkled bills. 'Filthy pig...' Looking down at him, Kat blinked slowly, trying to realize what she'd just done. The sound of keys jingling broke her reverie. Gustav thrust the large metal key into her palm.   
  
"Like hell we're gonna stick around while he's loose. Unlock him and get the hell out of here. I catch you near me, and I flay your hide wide open." His last threat was obviously directed to the ground. Gustav then raised his head, that perverted grin forming on his lips again. "Make sure he doesn't bite the hand that feeds him, eh, girly?"  
  
Kat watched, clenching her fists around the keyring, as they hustled back into the train. "Irritating, self-righteous, uneducated..." With a frustrated sigh, she knelt by a giant padlock. "Now I'm gonna unchain you here... don't go and make me regret this, okay?" Kat's fingers shook as she turned the key, the mass of links falling from the open clasp.   
  
  
  
The instant the bindings hit the ground, she reflexively closed her eyes, waiting for the strike. Instead, she heard the low grunts, bones popping, muscles creaking, as he stood upright, for the first time in what seemed to be a while. Peering up at him from one slitted eye, she saw only a broad expanse of chest, pectoral muscles bigger than her head, and that nasty cut. Awe-struck at his size, she carefully looked up, standing straight, realizing that he was taller than she'd thought, almost a full 7 feet.  
  
Dumbstruck, she watched as he took the key from the lock, and freed his wrists and ankles, leaving the collar around his throat. He then unlocked the lengths of chain that ran from his neck to his limbs, eight in all. They fell to the ground with a dull thud, and sharp metallic sound, Kat realizing that he must have had at least 200 pounds of hardware on. His next maneuver left her wide eyed. Lifting the main lead in his hand, he offered it to her.  
  
'I thought they said he was vicious? ...so far, he's... just like a slave. Is this a decoy? Or does he really think I own him now?' Kat shuddered at the thought. She'd just bought him. Reluctantly, she took the makeshift leash, and looked up at him. "Now what...?"  
  
He merely cocked his head, a small fang poking out from behind his lower lip.   
  
Figuring that she'd get no help from him, she hefted the heavy chain over her shoulder, and began walking east, the man in tow. Although she felt more protected against the night, Kat shifted nervously. What if he was going to get her out of earshot of Gustav and Hoi, and then rip her to shreds?  
  
After a long while, perhaps an hour or two, Kat had figured that if he was going to kill her, he would have done it already.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
In her surprise, Kat dropped the chain, and spun on her heel, nearly bumping into him. "What did you say?!"  
  
He snorted lightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip. "I said..." His voice was deep, with a slight graveliness to it. "Thank you."  
  
"You can talk?!"  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?!"  
  
"Because I didn't have anything to say, Kitten."  
  
Kat's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "First off, the name is Kat."  
  
"I prefer Kitten."  
  
"Well I don't!" She snapped, as even her best 'threatening' stance looked pitiful, matched against him. "Oh.. nevermind. Call me whatever you want. I don't care." She raised a brow, looking at him skeptically. "Do you have a name, or should I call you 'Doggy'?"  
  
"Fenris."  
  
"Fenris. Heh. Here I am, thinking you're one of those big silent types... I guess you can understand me."  
  
"As clear as a bell." He said smugly.  
  
"Then you won't find it hard to grasp the concept that I didn't buy you to keep you. I bought you to set you free. Those men would have killed you."   
  
"And I could kill you, you know."  
  
Kat shuddered visibly, wrapping her arms around her thin shoulders. "If you're gonna, get it over with."  
  
Fenris cocked his head, with that same quizzical look in his eyes she'd seen before. "I said I could. That doesn't mean I will."  
  
"Okay then, dummy. That's fine. You're free now. Get out of here before Hoi and Gustav catch you again." She jerked with her thumb over her shoulder, to the black wilderness before them. "Scram."  
  
"You're cold, you're alone, and it's the middle of the night. Do you really think it's wise to get rid of your only protection?"  
  
"I can take care of myself. I've been doing it all my life." She retorted sharply.  
  
"The dangers of town life are nothing. The sole thing you've to worry about are murderers and other degenerates. Out here..." Fenris smiled a little, revealing that fang on the right side of his lower lip. "Things are much worse. And the degenerates aren't human. Most aren't even mortal."  
  
Kat shuddered again. Vampires. She'd been trying to ignore that word since the sun went down. "I get what you're driving at."  
  
"Good Kitten." Lifting his head, he went still, tasting the night air. "There's a town. Not 20 miles from here."  
  
"That's another day or so of walking."  
  
"Not by my watch." With his bare hands, he ripped the collar from his throat. Kat was stunned. If he was capable of freeing himself that easily, why hadn't he before? Fenris stepped forward, stooping to the ground.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Get on. I don't want to stand around any longer than necessary. ...Don't argue with me, Kitten."  
  
Kat shot a withering look at his broad back. "You're hurt, and carrying me on your back will only make it worse." He'd earned a nice-sized welt across his back, from Hoi's last whiplash.  
  
"I can't feel it anyway." Fenris said, looking over his shoulder at her. "My sensory nerves shut down pain registration shortly after the wound is sustained." He grunted. "And once I get some food in my stomach, my injuries will be taken care of."  
  
"All right, all right. Fine." Kat carefully climbed on his back, throwing one arm over his shoulder, getting the feeling she was going to topple over backwards. Her muscles tighened when he stood, Kat hoisted high in the air. Tucking his arms under her knees, Kat flushed in embarassment. This was not the most ladylike thing to do, especially when one was wearing a dress.  
  
"Are we ready?" he asked. Kat nodded mutely, peering around his neck. She had this horrible notion that her rear end was hanging out the back of her dress. Fenris snorted. "Kitten, I can't read minds. You'll have to speak up. Breathe heavy or something."  
  
She squeaked. "Ready."   
  
"Good. Hold on tight." He said, eager to break into a good run.  
  
Kat felt his muscles flex, before he started sprinting, his bare feet flying over the soil. He leaned into the run, leaving Kat clinging to his back. His skin was almost uncomfortably warm, but smooth. Trying to relax, and ignore the pinch of his hands on the backs of her knees, Kat held for dear life onto his shoulders.   
  
Fenris ran in silence for a few minutes, ignoring the sour ache in his stomach. He'd just endured a four-hour run, attatched to the back of that wretched circus train. And Hoi wasn't exactly generous with his food. Most of the time the fat reject forgot he was back there. But Kitten had seen to his freedom. Whether that was a blessing or a curse, only time would tell. His ears twitched as the girl spoke, asking one of the many questions he was sure she had.  
  
It wasn't exactly subtle, nor was it polite, but it was to be expected. "What are you? I mean, I don't mean to be rude... but you can't be human..." Her question ended with a nervous laugh.  
  
He grunted. "I am a Barbarois." Fenris smiled a little. "I'm sure you've heard of us. The freaks and demi-humans that are the runners-up in the nightmares of human folk. We are second only to Vampires in strength and legend." The forbidden 'V' word was said in disgust.  
  
Kat was silent on his back, eyes wide and blinking. 'B-Barbarois? Holy Jesus. All I'm missing from my life now is a million-year-old Vampire....' She thought of something to say, to banish the uncomfortable silence between them. "Why did you leave...?"  
  
"I... was exiled. Six years ago, when I was still a pup. By human standards, I am in my late 20's. But to my race, I am still juvenile. What you would call a teenager."  
  
"So you're saying that the Barbarois age differently?"  
  
"It's different for each of the clans and groups, but yes. Some are born, grow old, and die, all in a matter of days. Others live more slowly, seeing life around them as a mere blink, a flash in the pan. Those Barbarois are few and far between."  
  
"I guess your clan uses what? Dog years?" The instant it came out, Kat regretted it, waiting to be dropped unceremoniously on the ground and eaten.  
  
But Fenris only laughed lightly, smiling his canid smile. "You could say that."  
  
"...Why.. were you exiled...?"  
  
He went silent, and Kat feared that she had crossed the line again. Lowering his head somewhat, his eyes went cold. The shame, horror, revulsion. The sound of those rusting iron doors closing behind him, leaving him to his own devices.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She felt the muscles in his neck and shoulders tense up.  
  
Fenris shook his head, his thick mane of hair quivering as he did. "It's all right." He shot her a glance from the corner of his eye. "What about you? Why did you leave your home?"   
  
Kat snorted.  
  
"I see. Problems at home?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"I think I do. I had an older brother at one time. And a mother and father as well."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"My parents were killed in the last Great War. I was raised by my brother after that. He was killed, not long before my exile. Murdered by a Hunter."  
  
"So you're all alone." Kat whispered quietly, lowering her head, until her chin rested lightly on his skin, just below the base of his neck. "I'm alone too."  
  
Fenris said nothing in response, leaving the Human to cower pathetically on his back. Eventually she turned her head, resting her cheek on his shoulder, fingers releasing him from their frightened grip. Letting her sleep, he carried on in silence. 


	3. 3

Daylight was upon them when Fenris came to a screeching halt, just outside of the town. Stopping in a heavily wooded area, he bent on one knee, carefully twitching his shoulders, trying to either wake his cargo up, or slide her off. "Kitten." He grunted. "Wake up. We're here."  
  
She was more obliged to slide than stand, sitting on her knees, for the most part, still asleep. "Unnnh?"  
  
He stood with a low groan, yawning wide enough so that the sleepy Kat got a full view of the four fang teeth that stood out against his molars like ivory daggers. Somewhere in her muddled brain, she got the notion that this was some sort of threat, if she didn't listen.  
  
Instantly awake, she jumped to her feet, fearing for her life, like a child who's just been caught doing something bad by her parents. "Y-Yes?" she stammered.  
  
Stretching, Fenris looked at her with one eye, the other squinted shut as he continued to yawn. "You're an odd one. You let me carry you on my back the entire night, while you slept. And now that I'm yawning, you think I'm about to devour you."  
  
Surprisingly, Kat didn't know how to respond. Instead she glowered at him, wiping the sleep from her left eye with her knuckles.  
  
Scratching his head, Fenris sighed, walking deeper into the forest. "There's water over here, if you want to bathe or anything." he called back.  
  
"Fine." she snapped, and trudged through the woods, a stand of tall coniferious trees, Kat amazed at their size. The sound of rushing water led her to believe that she'd found the place Fenris was talking about.  
  
From over a high wall of immense boulders, Kat guessing that this was some sort of natural dam, a small waterfall gushed forth, into a pool of sparkling blue. Momentary awe was quickly replaced by the urge to get the dust and sweat from the night before off of her, and Kat giggled and ran. Depositing her clothing and footwear on a large rounded rock, she leapt in, landing with a giant splash. Even though it was early in the fall, the current temperature had done little to cool the water, which had been heated through by what had been an unaturally hot summer.  
  
Pushing her hair from her face, Kat sighed contentedly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "This is heaven..." she murmured, kicking back, floating on the surface, watching the lazy clouds roll overhead. A strange black shadow was thrown over her just, and Kat looked over, to see someone standing atop the falls, hidden in the early morning light. Poised there for a fraction of a second, it jumped, gathering its body into a tight ball, as it hurtled towards her.  
  
Shrieking in fear, she was nearly drowned, when the cannon-baller hit the water not 6 inches away, sending her head over heels, caught in the current. When she finally surfaced, coughing and spluttering, she wiped the water from her face to see a smugly grinning Fenris, his eyes completely obscured by his flattened wet hair.  
  
"Surprise." he chuckled, thoroughly pleased with her reaction, and with himself.  
  
Kat wasn't so amused, however.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!" she screeched, aiming to strike him, but only sending a splash of water in his direction. "You could've drowned me!!"  
  
Parting the heavy curtain of hair over his eyes, he licked water off his chops. "But I didn't."  
  
Scowling, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Get out."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm not decent!! I dunno what your bathing rules are, but Humans do NOT take co-ed baths!!!"  
  
"I see. ..is this because I'm a Barbarois? Or a beast?" He teased. "Afraid I might take advantage of you?"  
  
Obviously flustered, Kat blushed a bright scarlet. "You cocky, self-absorbed, pointy-eared...!!" Emitting a thin squeal, she looked around in panic as he suddenly disappeared below the water. He surfaced by the waterfall, 30-some yards from her.   
  
"If you're that paranoid, I'll stay here. You stay over there. You're not the only one who wants a bath, you know." he said gruffly, climbing up the submerged slope beneath the falls.   
  
Watching him go, vanishing behind the sheet of water, she shot death rays at his back, when she then blushed again, twice as red as before. He'd been naked, and she'd just gotten an eyeful of his rear. Covering her eyes with her hands, she sunk low in the water with a groan. "Animal. He's a complete and total animal." 


	4. 4

When the travesty that had been bathing was over, Kat dressed herself. Fenris had vanished. "Okay… you stay here. I'm gonna go see about some food and information, and I don't need you causing a ruckus. …that is, if you're still here." she said to the forest. When no reply came, she threw her hands up. "Fine. I see how it is." Talking to no one in particular, she trudged towards the town.  
  
It was situated right on the edge of the woods, a modest place, where the orange-roofed buildings sat in concentric circles around the central square. Kat stepped into this square, looking around curiously. The blacksmith, inn, grocer, and pharmacist sat in the first ring, the smith's off to her right. Other than the sound of laundry flapping in the light breeze, the entire town was dead silent.  
  
Cocking her head at this strangeness, Kat thought back. Even in Garousha, on its quietest days, usually Sunday, there was always noise. The dogs barked and whined, horses stamped their feet, and children giggled to one another in hushed whispers. But here, it was uncomfortably quiet, as if the heavy silence held the secret to the village.  
  
A strangled yelp from her left made her snap out of her reverie, as she heard the sound of panicked footfalls, down an alley to her left. Moving towards the noise, she was mowed over by a frantic young boy, and the pair landed on the cobblestones with a loud thud.  
  
Not letting the only sign of life run off without a word, she grabbed a hold of his shirt, trying to hold the twisting lad still. "Hey! Easy! Take it EASY!" Giving him one brisk shake, she looked him over, as he puffed like a bay steer, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. "What's going on here?"  
  
Before he could reply, his head lolled back as a huge shadow covered them. Kat rolled her eyes. It would seem that her Barbarois friend didn't understand the word "timing". The boy gave another squeak of fear, and tried to escape again, Kat this time throwing her weight on him, pinning him to the ground. …Or at least trying to, anyway. For his size, he was strong. A vicious kick to her ribs made her groan, and she released her grip. Fenris intercepted him at the pass, grabbing the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground like he was a stray cat.  
  
Smoothing her dress, Kat limped over, ignoring the pain in her side. "I told you to take it easy."  
  
Spitting and growling, he swung at Kat, who dodged the blow. "Knock it the fuck off, lady! And lemme go!"  
  
Fenris looked down at her. "Are all you Humans this articulate?"  
  
Stifling a smile, she stood nose to nose with the boy. "We're not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know where everyone went. Now if my friend…"  
  
"Friend?! HA! This is a friggin' Barbarois! You gotta be kiddin' me! The only way a Human and a Barbarois would keep the company of each other is if you were some sorta witch!"  
  
The two exchanged weary glances, Fenris rolling his yellow eyes. "This is proving to be most difficult." Raising him higher, so that his captive was right in his face, he gave the boy a look, sniffing once, almost in distaste. The boy paled, swallowing hard.   
  
Clearing her throat, mostly to rid herself of the urge to laugh, Kat looked up at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I am not a witch. This is Fenris. Yes, he is a Barbarois. But he is my friend. We're not going to skin you alive and eat you, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
It might have been the fact that he was face-to-face with a large wolf-man, but the boy made no reply, just kept shifting his eyes from Fenris to Kat.  
  
"My name is Kat Greyson. I'm from Garousha. I …ah… met… Fenris outside of the traveling city of Dov. When we came to this town, it was deserted. Do you know what happened?"  
  
"H-Hell if I know. I came back from the forest to find that everyone was gone. I'm just an apprentice mechanic." He was wearing grey coveralls, the arms tied around his waist. Fenris was holding him aloft by the back of his ratty black t-shirt. The coveralls tucked into work boots not unlike Kat's.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Joshua Reed. Call me Josh."  
  
"Okay, Josh. Now if Fenris here puts you down, will you run away?"  
  
He shook his head no, and Fenris set him on his feet. After he adjusted his shirt, he ran both of his hands through his red hair, returning it to the slicked-back style it was falling out of. He looked to be no more than 16, but that was stretching it.  
  
"So you're saying that an entire town just up and left?" Kat raised a brow skeptically.  
  
Fenris suddenly stiffened, as the wind changed. "They were kidnapped. All of them."  
  
"Who could kidnap an entire town?" Josh said sharply. Although when he remembered just who and what he was talking to, he stammered a bit. "I mean, …who could…"  
  
"I smell a Vampire."  
  
Both Kat and Josh looked nervous at that point, edging closer to the Barbarois, who turned to face the stables beside the inn.  
  
The methodic clomp of hooves on the floorboards stopped abruptly, as a comical voice called out from the darkness inside the stables. "Looks like we've got some company."  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
"Show yourself, or I'll drag you out."   
  
A soft whicker from the horse preceded its head, followed by the rest of it, and the imposing man that sat astride. Kat's eyes widened. Josh hid behind Fenris. This character made the Barbarois look like a puppy. His eyes were concealed behind a broad-brimmed hat, his body covered in dull black armor and a massive cape. The Humans also noticed with dread the hilt of a long sword at his back. But there was no way that voice could have come from him.  
  
"You see, I'm somewhat attached to this mo-rrmph!!" Kat blinked as the man spoke, without his lips moving. The stranger clenched his hands tighter around the reins, as the voice was cut off abruptly. Without a word or glance in their direction, he continued on his way, the horse tossing its head as it was led past the Barbarois.  
  
"Hey!" Josh found his courage, calling out after the stranger. "Do you know what happened here?"  
  
Stopping gently, he turned to look over his shoulder, still keeping his eyes hidden from them. "This village was abducted by a Vampire. I am after the very same one. Now if you'll excuse me…"  
  
"A Hunter? …What's your name?"  
  
Even though he couldn't see his eyes, Josh felt the stare of the man. "D." He said simply, and continued on his way.  
  
The wheels in Fenris' head were turning. "Hunter …D?" Suddenly his jaw dropped open slightly, eyes widening, then narrowing in hate. "…YOU!!" With a speed so great he was transformed into a dark blur, Fenris charged after him.  
  
The horse shied as the wolf-man came at it from behind, neighing in distress. Its rider dismounted gracefully, just as the beast toppled, kicking all four legs, trying to right itself.  
  
Fenris faced off against the man, whose face was emotionless, although his hand flitted dangerously close to the sword at his back. Kat and Joshua were, for the lack of a better phrase, scared shitless.   
  
Without another word, Fenris lunged for him, his arms outstretched, to rend D limb from limb. Unsheathing his sword in a silvery arc, D swung for Fenris' throat.   
  
It was Kat who saved them both, coming to life suddenly. Springing forward, she wrapped both of her hands around Fenris' right arm, using all of her strength to pull back. Her strangled cries of 'Stop!' made them both hesitate, as Kat used the opportunity to wedge herself between them, throwing her weight against Fenris. Although she knew that if he really wanted to kill this man, her puny self could not stop him.   
  
Feeling the growl that reverberated through his broad chest, Kat looked at Fenris' rival. He stood motionless, sword at his side, the point of the unnaturally long blade almost at her feet. One eye peered at them from beneath the brim of the hat, a few strands of dark brown hair clinging to his pale cheek. Kat stared for what seemed like forever into this eye, nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. Fortunately Fenris stood down, but still projected his hate at D, his four fang-teeth bared. Josh crept over, feeling the silent rage from Fenris, but almost nothing from D.   
  
He too put himself between them, although it was because he felt safer next to Kat than anyone else. "What's going on?"  
  
Kat was still too dumbstruck to answer.  
  
"He's the one." Fenris hissed. "He killed him."  
  
D didn't bat an eyelash, ignoring the snicker from the symbiot buried in his left palm.  
  
"Who did he kill, Fenris?" Kat looked up at him, and then over at the stranger, confused by this strange turn of events.  
  
Fenris barely heard Kat's words. Instead, he heard in his mind a last howl, the howl that sent his blood boiling every time he thought of it. And even now, he struggled to attack once more, both Humans now trying desperately to keep him from ripping out the Hunter's throat. Snarling and hissing, but letting himself be restrained, he felt the pain of loss well up, making his words strangled, tingeing the hateful words with sorrow. "He killed my brother!" D feigned ignorance, allowing the Barbarois to continue on with his accusation. "You killed Mashira!" 


	5. 5

"I won't lie to you. I did kill your brother. I wish I could be remorseful, but I am not." D's words were frighteningly cold. He had killed Mashira, while on a mission to reclaim Charlotte Elbourne. However, it didn't occur to him that Mashira would have such a vengeful sibling.  
  
D's words only infuriated him more, and Fenris swallowed hard, choking back the bitter bile in his throat. "I hate you."  
  
"You wouldn't be the first, I assure you." He said softly, turning away. The horse had righted itself, and D took a hold of the reins. Feeling the weight of the stares on his back, he moved on his way, sheathing his sword as he went.  
  
Again he was stopped, this time by the young boy, who cut him off, standing in his way, arms spread.   
  
"You say that you know who kidnapped my town, and that you're a Hunter. Who hired you to find them?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Since when does a Hunter work without pay?" Josh clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"I was hired to track a Vampire. It was by mere coincidence that it is the same one who swept through this town."  
  
"How can he do that?" This came from Kat, who was holding Fenris by the wrists. She looked at D's back over her shoulder. "I didn't think Vampires could do that. The most they do is leave behind Ghouls."  
  
"This is an exceptionally powerful Vampire. He has already done this before." He heard Left Hand mumbling.   
  
"I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but remember that little condition you have a habit of suffering from…? Heat Syndrome? Hellloooo?"  
  
He hid a scowl at the symbiot's tone. "A town in the east has already been victimized." He knew the Humans would believe him. The Barbarois was a different matter.  
  
"This is the outskirts of the Human territories." Fenris growled, his lower canines showing. "The only other town in that direction…" It struck him then, and his heart sank.  
  
The Hunter didn't turn. Instead he climbed astride the horse, inciting it to run at full gallop. He'd lost too much time dealing with them as it was, and the sun was at its highest. Courtesy be damned.   
  
When he was no more than a shrinking cloud of dust in the noonday sun, Kat dared to release Fenris. Squinting her eyes to look up into his face, she saw him, his eyes still trained on the departing Hunter. "Fenris?"  
  
"I must go, Kitten."  
  
"I knew I couldn't stop you." She sighed, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "You want to kill him to avenge your brother, don't you?"  
  
"It's not that. …The village he was talking about…"   
  
"What about it?"  
"The only other town to the east is my home. The Barbarois City. And if what that Dunpeal says is true, then my people are in danger. I must go help them." The words sounded strange to him. He would run off to help the same people who banished him years ago?   
  
"I'm coming with you." Josh said. "If that's where the Vampire is, I want to see him personally."  
  
"What can a Human do against a Vampire that can take entire towns?" Fenris said icily.  
  
The boy was rigid, holding himself still. The effort left his hands shaking. His lower lip quivered, and he felt his eyes sting with tears. "He took all I had. My parents, my little sister, all my friends." Turning his gaze to Fenris, he him down, his green eyes intense. They seemed to large and severe for his face, his pale flesh having trouble keeping them constrained. "I'm going."  
  
"Me too." Kat chimed in. "I mean, I don't have good enough reasons like you two do, but I'm coming anyway."  
  
"Courage in Humans is rare." Fenris smirked. "Especially in a pair so young. There may be hope for your species yet."  
  
They shot evil glares at the Barbarois' back, as he examined the door to the Inn. "Way to make me feel inferior…" Josh grumbled, but jumped as Fenris, in an attempt to get into the building, pulled the door off the hinges.  
  
Rolling their eyes, Kat and Josh walked past him, under the door, still held aloft in his hand. Without a word, he dropped the door, and followed, stooping down to pass under the lintel. Kat and Josh were busy in the back room, Fenris moving between the empty tables, following the sound of clanking pots and plates. Ducking once more to enter the kitchen, he was silent, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Kat was standing close to the stove, waiting for the teakettle to whistle. Josh's upper half was lost in the refrigerator, searching for the fresh butter, for the loaf of bread on the counter. "Should we bring anything with us?" The thick walls muffled his words.  
  
"I would think so. This is the last Human town on this continent, or so D said." Kat said over the shrieking kettle. Once she'd poured the hot water into her mug, she turned, putting the mug on the butcher-block table in the center of the room. Dropping a tea bag into the stone wear mug, she chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. Noticing the Barbarois, she looked up at him. "What do you think, Fenris?"  
  
He'd been standing there, blocking the doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest, his head lowered, eyes closed. When the Human spoke to him, his ears twitched, his only movement. "Hrm… Are either of you vegetarian?" He opened one eye, and trained it on them, a sly smile tugging at his lip.  
  
Kat blinked, confused by the question. "…No…" Josh merely shrugged and shook his head no.  
  
"I can take care of the food. Water won't be in shortage, either." He lifted his head, staring at the opposite side of the room. "Extra weight will only slow you down. We will travel light." His gaze snapped so sharply to Josh that the Human nearly jumped. "Are there any other horses left? Or did that stinking Dunpeal take the last one?"   
  
He thought hard. "Uhm… I think there is one left that functions fully. The other one was due for repairs." Scratching his cheek thoughtfully, he stared at the table, as if it held the answer. Kat fixed her tea, the spoon clinking against the inside of the mug, as she stirred in the sugar and milk. "I should be able to fix it, if you'd like."  
  
"One horse will be fine." He said, his tone evident that he didn't want to delay further. "You two will be the only ones riding it. I am used to long journeys on foot."  
  
They nodded stiffly, Kat sipping her tea in thought. "All right." Taking another swallow, she took a deep breath. "Bring the bread. Let's not waste anymore time." Dumping the contents of her mug into the sink, she breezed past Fenris. "Come on."  
  
Josh wrapped the bread hastily in his handkerchief, knotting the ends together. He rolled his eyes, smiling a little. He slicked his fingers through his hair, and followed. "Feisty one, isn't she?" Fenris merely grunted, and trailed slowly behind the Humans, watching Kat march purposefully to the stables. 


	6. 6

The horse watched them intelligently, as Kat sifted through the different tack hanging on the stable walls. Some of the harnesses were torn, the leather cracked or the stitching loose. Fenris stayed by the door.  
  
"How long will it take to reach the Barbarois City, Fenris?" Josh asked. He stood at the horse's head, stroking its muzzle.   
  
He pursed his lips. "As the crow flies, 2 days."  
  
"But we're not crows." Kat chuckled, hefting the saddle into place.  
  
"That's the problem. You're Humans." He said, raising an eyebrow, purposefully looking to ruffle her feathers. "You're slow, and not meant for hard travel."  
  
The pair turned to face him, murder in their eyes.  
  
Fenris didn't miss a beat. "Which will make our journey 3 days, if we hurry."  
  
Ignoring him, Kat stood beside Josh, after she'd tightened the girth straps and slipped on the bridle. "Will he be able to carry the both of us?"   
  
As if to answer, the horse whickered softly.  
  
The boy grinned. "Hell yeah."  
  
"Hrm…" Kat tapped a finger against her lips. "What about a bedroll? Or some clothes…?" She absently tugged at her dress.  
  
Fenris was standing behind them now. As if on cue, he and Josh exchanged a quick glance, an eyebrow raised. Josh snickered.  
  
Kat didn't need to catch the look to get the gist of Fenris' comment. The silence was enough for her. Muttering a string of colorful swears under her breath, she crossed her arms in a huff. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, she put on her best miffed face. "Fine, I see. Pick on the girl."  
  
Snorting, the Barbarois turned on his heel, and went outside. "If you prefer blankets rather than rocks, be my guest." He smiled. "There's nothing like sleeping under the stars. Of course, there's always the risk of snakes and scorpions cuddling up next to you." His back was to them, yet he could almost see the expressions on their faces. It took him all of his willpower not to laugh.  
  
Josh and Kat practically ran past him a moment later, the girl dragging the boy into the grocer's.  
  
Although she was uncomfortable at the thought of stealing the goods, Josh's idea to start an account in her name soothed her conscious a little. Scrawling her name in the ledger, Kat started shopping. Josh, being male and having no idea how to go about this sort of thing, stood at the counter and watched. The first thing she brought up was three sleeping bags, made of stout wool, rolled tightly. Two lanterns joined the blankets. Totaling her order, she sighed as she put it down next to her name, doubting whether or not she'd come by this way again to pay it off.   
  
"Matches would be nice, eh?" Kat said at the last minute, as Josh lifted the bundles onto his back. Stuffing two boxes into the back pocket of Josh's coveralls, she followed him out. She detoured left, however, to the seamstress, who was at the far end of the square. Josh continued on his way to the stables, shaking his head at Fenris as he passed him.  
  
Not one to be concerned for fashion or that sort of thing, Kat quickly chose a new outfit from the stack of completed orders that hung in the back of the shop. The trousers were an inch or so too long, and the white dress shirt two sizes too big, but it was the closest thing to her own size that she could find. All of the women's clothes were small, and even worse than her own dress. Folding her dress, Kat set it aside, and tugged her boots back on, lacing them tightly. She'd taken a bit of blue silk ribbon, and tied her hair back at the nape of her neck. Now that the matter of decent traveling wear was taken care of, she stood at the counter, in the empty store, wondering how to explain this to the person whose clothes she had just stolen. Sighing, she took the pencil from the counter, and hastily wrote an apology on a scrap of paper. Sucking on the inside of her cheek, she left, and jogged back to the stable.  
  
"You certainly took your sweet time." Fenris grumbled, as Josh led another horse from the stable.  
  
"Yeah really. I had enough time to fix this other horse." Shoving the reins at Kat, Josh climbed atop the other, after making sure his bedroll and lantern were tied to the back of the saddle securely. Kat merely glared at them, and swung herself into the saddle.  
  
"If you two are ready…" Fenris' tone was impatient, his burnished gold eyes surveying each of them. "I believe we can depart now."  
  
"Yup." came the reply from Josh. Kat grunted her answer.   
  
Heeling the horses into a slow trot, neither Human was very surprised to find that Fenris, using his smooth, loping strides, had no problem staying between them. Heading east, down a long alley, the trio was as silent as the empty village around them. Kat couldn't help but look around curiously. Doors to homes were left wide open, as if this wasn't a kidnapping. There were no signs of struggle, from what she could see. It was as if everyone had willingly left, like rats following the Pied Piper. Fenris showed little interest in his surroundings. Despite his outer calm, his mind was turning somersaults, thinking, planning, and hoping. Josh kept his eyes trained on the ground between his horse's ears. Although, every time they came to a house whose family he knew, he winced, his grip tightening on his reins. He was white-knuckled by the time the last row of homes, and his face felt tight, his eyes burning. A crow, sitting stately on an empty clothesline, stared at their backs, and the horses' swishing tails. In a flutter of feathers and loud cries, the bird took flight, vaulting into the air over their heads, a lone black spot in a cloudless sky.   
  
"One for sorrow."  
  
Fenris looked skeptically at the boy. "What was that?"  
  
He put little effort into his response. "One crow. Sorrow." 


End file.
